calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Reliquary 26
In addition to housing artefacts, Reliquary 26 also employs a great number of Agents, men and women who scour the Calixian worlds in search of more items of renown to add to the vaunted collection. Whether through negotiations with powerful nobles or more violent means, the goal of these Agents is a simple one: ensure the safety and survival of the relics of Man. To do so, they must first identify such items of power, decide whether or not the current ownership is valid, and reclaim the item in question, by force if necessary. Often, Agents act alone or in pairs, though it is not uncommon for an entire cadre of mercenaries to be hired if an acquisition proves particularly difficult. It is rumored that that the Scholariate at Arms once hired an entire house of assassins to reclaim a shoulder piece from the blessed armor of Saint Drusus, though such rumors have no solid evidence behind them. As one might expect, Agents of Reliquary 26 are very well outfitted. Although they are relatively unknown as an organization, members often find themselves at odds with Calixian nobles, who value their possessions and do not wish to part with them simply because the Inquisition asks. As a result, many Agents have at least one or two enemies in the upper echelons of Imperial society. Though the agency occasionally attempts to reimburse the owners of the relics they acquire, often they have to pry relics from the lifeless fingers of some greedy soul. Reliquary 26 works quite closely with the larger Ordo Malleus as well. Often, Inquisitors find themselves with items of interest left over from an investigation. In exchange for the safe return of any relics or artefacts found by an Inquisitor in the course of his duties, Reliquary 26 will sometimes loan out an item of great power. Inquisitors will often make use of an Agent of Reliquary 26 as a member of their Acolyte cells, trusting in their skills at handling and wielding ancient artefacts. 'Alternate Career Rank' An experienced servant of Reliquary 26 is an indispensable resource to an Acolyte cell. When dealing with nobility, or in areas where ancient (or even xenos) technology may be encountered, an Inquisitor may requisition an Agent of Reliquary 26. More rarely, an Inquisitor may have one of his trusted Acolytes trained by the Custodiatrix to serve him outside the vaults. Required Career: Any Career Alternate Rank: Rank 4 or higher Other Requirements: Must have acquired one item of Near Unique Availability or rarer, and turned it over to his Inquisitor, or directly to the Grand Reliquarium. Rival: Noble of GM's choice Rare Equipment: The Grand Reliquarium has resources that include ancient equipment often entrusted to those Acolytes serving an Inquisitor. At the beginning of each mission (as determined by the GM) the character gains one item from Table 2-2: Reliquarium Assignment. This item must be returned after the mission. Failure to do so may have grave consequences (as determined by the GM).